


Be Quiet

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: PWP Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts





	Be Quiet

”B-blaine…” Kurt whimpered as his boyfriend’s mouth mapped his chest, tongue dipping into his navel and teeth lightly scraping over his nipples. “Oh god… Blaine, the others, they’ll hear us!”  
  
“Not if you keep quiet,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lower stomach, the vibrations from his voice travelling south and causing Kurt to gasp. Blaine smiled against his skin, tracing the waistband of his boxer briefs with small kisses. “Shh baby,” he continued, fingers ghosting over the hard bulge in Kurt’s underwear. “I’ll make you feel good.”  
  
And with those words he pulled the boxer briefs down, letting them join Kurt’s black sweatpants in the puddle around his feet. Kurt’s cock was on full display now, flushed red and leaking precome onto his stomach. Blaine had to bite back a moan at the sight of it, and it took a few moments before he could tear his gaze away and meet his boyfriend’s eyes, dark with arousal. Blaine slowly raised a hand and wrapped it around Kurt’s cock, earning himself a small choked-off moan. He lowered his mouth towards the smooth head, stopping just an inch from it and looking up at Kurt through thick lashes.  
  
“Say please,” he whispered, barely audible, but he knew how teasing the stream of hot air from his mouth was. Kurt was breathing heavily and gasped a few times before he got the words out.  
  
“Please Blaine, plea – ohhh!”  
  
Kurt’s voice turned into a moan that was almost, almost too loud. Blaine had taken all of him at once, the head of Kurt’s cock hitting the back of his throat while his hand gently caressed his balls. They didn’t have much time, booty camp would be over soon, so there was no time to waste. Kurt threw his head back against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his moans as Blaine worked his cock at a fast pace, tongue playing over the sensitive head on every upstroke. He was determined to make this quick and intense, make Kurt come hard down his throat.  
  
He glanced up at his boyfriend and a spark of arousal shot through him at the sight of Kurt’s wrecked face, flushed cheeks and dark eyes. Kurt whimpered behind his hand as his hips started to buck up against Blaine’s mouth, and the hand not busy keeping himself quiet was lowered from his own hair and fisted into Blaine’s. He was close.  
Blaine took all of him once more, reveling in the gasps it earned him and let Kurt fuck into his mouth one, two, three times before his hips stuttered to a stop and he came down Blaine’s throat, his moans of pleasure audible to no one but Blaine.


End file.
